Smiling Through The Darkest of Times
by LumosOrion
Summary: Neither of them could have predicted it but it happened, he was his father and he was his son...but what happens when Severus is thrown into the past by a unfinished spell? Will the future change for the better or only get worse? set during HBP fatherfic
1. Prologue

The entire room was in complete darkness but a small line of light from the street lamps out side the window. Room was a master bedroom, a four poster bed in the centre of the opposite wall from the large window, the light shining a path down the centre of the green and silver bed sheets. A light skinned, freckle scattered bare arm appeared from the bed sheets and started fishing around on the floor, another arm appeared the second was slightly more tanned than the first and was a masculine arm whereas the other was feminine.

"I-I have to go" a female voice rang out.

"What?" a tired masculine voice answered.

"I- this was a mistake" the young woman stammered.

"A mistake?" The male asked in almost a betrayed voice.

"Severus! I'm getting married tomorrow!" she hissed.

"Why!" Severus demanded. "Why are you marrying him! You told me you loved me! You told me yourself not just all them years ago in Hogwarts but last night, you told me! You came round my house in tears and begged me to let you in and that you loved me!"

"I-I wasn't thinking straight" The female voice dropped to a whisper. "I-I love him"

"You told me you loved me!" Severus screeched before quieting his voice sadly. "You told me you loved me since Hogwarts, since we first met and you told me again after I told you that I loved you"

"Severus please understan-"

"Understand what Lily?" Severus yelled. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do Sev" Lily whispered, getting up from the bed and quickly getting changed in the darkened room. "But I'm getting married tomorrow, last night…last night I thought I had it all planned out, that I would fight with James and run to you, only to have you refuse to answer the door and-"

"What is this all just a game to you Lily!" Severus yelled in distraught. "I love you Lily! You know I do but you seem to just love toying with my emotions! Go! Just leave and don't come back! Go! Marry your precious James!"

Severus had gotten up while Lily had been trying to think of something to say and pulled on a pair of silk pyjama bottoms before storming out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Lily sat there on the bed trying to push back the tears which were already streaming down her cheeks, she fumbled hopelessly with her clothes as she put them back on. She had to turn the light on to do her hair in the large mirror and as she looked at her reflection her eyes were locked on the necklace around her neck, a present from Severus when they were in their fourth year of Hogwarts. She wiped her tears away and tidied herself up before apparating back to her house in Godrick's Hollow where James Potter, her fiancé, was waiting up for her.

"Lily! I was worried sick!" The man wailed pulling her into a hug. "Where've you been?"

"With Cathy, she's moving to Greece and I was saying my final goodbye" Lily lied easily.

"Never worry me like that again okay?" James said kissing her softly. "I love you Lils"

"Yeah…Love you too…" Lily said half heartedly while her eyes misted over at the memories of the previous night.

Severus refused to go to the wedding and wouldn't take a step anywhere near Godrick's Hollow after that night until he received an Owl from his mentor Albus Dumbledore. He flooed to his mentors office at Hogwarts School where he was met by the solemn looking Headmaster.

"Severus" The elder man welcomed. "You understand that I have summoned you hear for some saddening news"

"Of course Albus" Severus nodded. "You mentioned that the Dark Lord has killed once more"

"Yes" Albus nodded. "Voldemort has killed not only a single person but a young couple with a young son"

"I don't mean to seem heartless but I don't see why this is any of my concern Albus" Severus stated.

"Severus" Albus sighed, not wanting to tell the man in front of him the news. "The people who were killed were James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter"

"W-what" Severus said paling white.

"I'm so sorry Severus" Albus said sadly. "She died protecting her young son"

Severus followed Albus over to a crib where a young boy was sleeping, Severus leant over the boy sadly and let a tear fall from his eye onto the boy's scarred forehead.

* * *

><p>What do you think for my first chapter?<p>

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H **_


	2. Enter, Potter

Professor Snape hardened his glare on the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. None dared to match his gaze and all focused themselves completely on the brewing potion in front of them. Severus kept his gaze on them the whole time, knowing that sooner or later one house would mess up their potion- more so Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw. No one in the room did hear the classroom door creak open though.

"Excuse me, Professor" A forced out voice rang out from the opened doorway.

All heads span around to the source of the voice including the Potion Master's. His hardened glare was equally matched by the one and only Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The already broken silence was filled with whisperings from the younger students while the potions Professor and Gryffindor held a glaring contest with one another.

"What do you want this time Potter?" Professor Snape snapped out.

"Well Snape I-" Harry began to say before he was cut off.

"_Professor_ Snape or Sir, Potter" Professor Snape interrupted, correcting the boy. "Show some respect in my classroom"

"I'll respect your name when you respect my own" Harry growled, causing the first years to burst into whispers one again. "Any way as I was saying, I received a letter upon my arrival today from an unknown source"

"What care about your personal life do you think I have Potter?" Professor Snape sneered.

"It was addressed to you, _Sir" _Harry spat. "What struck me though was not that it was addressed to you but why it was written in my mothers script and dated 1980?"

"Potter if you do wish to continue attending this school I would advise you to hand over the letter at once" Professor Snape snapped.

Harry's lips pulled back into a sneer as he reached inside his robes, pulling out a sealed beige envelope with the same cursive script that the Potions Master had missed seeing. Snape reached forward and promptly snatched the envelope from the boy before he could blink. He crossed his arms and glared down at the boy who seemed to have matched his stance and glare from his spot.

"Get out of my sight Potter before I expel you" Professor Snape drawled.

The Golden Boy gave one last sneer directed at his Professor before vanishing through the doorway. The class of first years were all stunned into silence and as the Potions Master turned his glare unto them they began busying themselves with the Potions at hand. When their lesson had ended they all bustled out of the room whispering about the happenings in the class between the sixth year Gryffindor and Potions Professor. The Potions Professor himself inwardly sighed in relief hat the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years were his last class of the day.

Professor Snape ran a hand through his hair sadly as he looked towards the Potions desk himself and Lily used to share back when they attended the school, it was now occupied by many students which he'd had through out the day and was curious of who would take it in Harry's class. Brushing all thoughts aside he stepped into the fireplace and flooed himself to his quarters and settled at his desk before remembering the letter that the Golden Boy had brought to him not to long ago. Upon opening the sealed envelope the scent of lilies filled the air around him, a charm Lily had been known for. The Professor coughed as he felt his eyes burning with tears and began reading the unfolded parchment.

_**Severus,**_

_**I am sending this to you in a time of need and anguish. As you know the Dark Lord has risen to his strongest and I am aware that you are in ranks with him but I fear not of the man you've become as I only see the man I have loved. Of course I must speak of the matter at hand, the Dark Lord had heard the prophecy and I fear that my son is in danger because of it. Myself, James and my son are all in hiding and terribly scared. James believes that this infant of mine is of his blood but he is not. James and our close family believe that my child is named Harry James Potter but he is not. Do you remember our night together Severus? All them months ago? My son is of your own Severus. His name bare not Harry James Potter but Hydrus Severus Orion Snape. I have placed that of a glamour charm on him to protect not only him but you as well. **_

_**I am so scared Severus, not just for myself but for Hydrus. He's the mistaken innocence in this war but he is most like to suffer the most if he survives these dark times. If he survive he will be living a lie of a life. I can only beg of you, find our son, let him live the live he was stolen, not the life of a lie which I created. Protect him Severus, not just for him but for me. **_

_**I love you with everything I have Severus. **_

_**Never forget that. I only wish that I could come to realisation sooner. **_

_**I deeply apologise for that night, I shouldn't have but I know as well as you that these are meerly words on paper. Just promise me one thing, smile through the darkest of times, laugh when you feel like crying, try to love again. Even people with the darkest of pasts can have the brightest of futures.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

* * *

><p>There's my second chapter!<p>

Thank you all to those who pressed that little review button or put it on you favourites and/or story alert!  
>My older brother is bugging the hell out of me at the moment saying that I need to post chapters up sooner, pfft as if I'm only 14 anyway...please leave a review I love to hear feedback! :D<p>

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	3. Think again, son

The Potions Professor stared down at the parchment, now starting to crumple by his trembling hands gripping it. He reread the letter several times over still trying to process the words. Finally releasing the creased parchment, he slumped back in his chair paling, he released a huge sigh. Looking around desperately he noticed the darkened atmosphere in the room and cast a 'Tempus' charm to see the time. When realising finally he started briskly walking down towards the Great Hall, straightening himself out as he did. Upon arriving he was met by the pointed stares of his colleagues sitting at the high Professors table. The students weren't to arrive for another twenty minutes but every day Dumbledore insisted that the Professors meet earlier.

"Ah! Severus! I was wondering when you would show" Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, I was caught up in a potion" Snape lied convincingly as he sat in his place.

"Albus, I would like to call upon a subject which we have to discuss" Minerva McGonagall stated.

"And what matter would that me Minerva?" The Headmaster asked.

"Harry Potter, sir" She said receiving nods from the other Professors, minus Snape. "He had been acting very out of character and I am sure that I have never seen behaviour like this from the boy in all my years of teaching him. He sneered at the students, glared at them from across the room, and snapped at his friends when they were trying to console him."

"Its probably just a phase," Dumbledore said, his eyes moving to meet Snape's. "Don't you agree Severus?"

"Of course sir" Snape forced out.

Not minutes later the students began filing into the Great Hall, taking their places at their respected tables and the one silence hall filled with their own personal conversations. Snape let his eyes sweep over the room. He noticed Harry ignoring his friends and sitting the other end of the table in an attempt to sit as far as possible. Eventually he noticed his Godson, Draco, sitting on the Slytherin table. He noticed the pain filled, yearning gaze the boy had cast on Harry. Snape wanted to roll his eyes at his Godson but knew not to, he understood what the boy was feeling. He knew how crushed the boy had been when Harry refused his request to be friends. He knew the mask the boy had been wearing ever since that day so no one would notice the sadness and rejection lingering around the boy.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, breaking the man out of his thoughts when the feast had ended. "I would like to speak to you in my room, if you will"

Nodding, Snape stood from his chair brushing his robes down before following the headmaster towards his grand and pristine room. Looking around the room as always, he sat in the chair facing the desk his mentor sat at. Dumbledore sat facing the professor giving him a warm smile knowing that he had to bring up the subject he was dreading.

"Lemon drop?" He offered gesturing to the small bowl on the table.

"No thank you Albus" Snape declined.

"Suit yourself" Dumbledore sighed taking one himself and sucking on it.

"Sir what exactly did you call me here for?" Snape asked irritably.

"Severus" Dumbledore said sadly. "It has been fifteen years, has it not? Since Lily died?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Snape whispered dejectedly. "

"And I trust that you thought that you would never ever hear from her again" Dumbledore stated, giving the man a serious look. "I trust that you've read the letter"

"How would you know about that?" Snape asked pointedly.

"I know of every owl which ever passes through Hogwarts Severus, how do you expect that I would not recognise Lily's own?" Dumbledore told the man but sighed. "I was told by Lily just as she entered hiding, she told me that it was for your own good as well as the boy's"

"By keeping my son from me! How is that for our own good!" Snape snapped, rising to his feet angrily.

"Severus, may I remind you that at that time you were still a death eater?" Dumbledore interrupted. "She didn't know what to do so she resorted to this"

"I've heard enough" Snape growled, turning on his heel and storming out the door with his robes billowing behind him.

The next morning wasn't any different, Snape had managed to channel his anger and take it out on his students. None were too happy about it and were all scowling by the time their lesson had finished. His fourth lesson of the day was taken by the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's, the class he was dreading and yet yearning for. Soon the students started filing in and standing at the back of the class when Snape gave them an angry glare, it took a few minutes the whole class were there and giving each other weary looks.

"Welcome back" Snape spat spitefully. "Don't think that any of you are going to be let off easily this year. I am making changes here and you will do well to follow them or you might as well be packing your trunks and heading back home."

"_WHAT-"_

"_He can't do-"_

"_That git-"_

"SILENCE!" Snape yelled angrily. "Now. My first change is your seating arrangement in my lesson. I choose your seats now, starting with Longbottom! Parkinson! Front right now!"

Pansy Parkinson scowled angrily at her head of house before taking a seat next to Neville Longbottom who was too engrossed in a Herbology book to care about what was happening in the class. Soon everyone was seated except for Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Harry. Snape smirked cruelly at the teenagers.

"Granger and Zabini take that desk" Snape ordered pointing at the middle desk left. "And finally you both take the one at the back"

The rivals looked at each other with out any emotion but a frown on their lips before grudgingly walking towards their desk at the back of the room. Standing at the front of the class, Snape smirked spitefully at his students who were all glaring up at him angrily. He made them take notes of Potions which they had been doing since first year before setting them the task of brewing a de-aging potion. He walked around the class conceitedly as the students got to work. Stopping in front of Draco and Harry's table he blocked the two boys from moving.

"Tuck your shirt in and straighten out your hair, Potter," The Professor ordered. "At least make yourself presentable during school hours"

"Who do you think you are sir?" Harry snapped.

"Don't speak to me in that tone boy" Snape growled at the boy.

"You're not my father!" Harry yelled angrily pushing past the man and storming towards the door.

Stepping out so he was inline with Harry's retreating figure Snape drew out his wand.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape yelled.

The class froze as the spell was cast, they all knew the spell exceptionally well but all wanted to know why the Potions Master was using it on The-Boy-Who-Lived. The spell hit Harry's back and he froze in mid-step. He felt a flash of hot pain sting through his body and fell to the floor. He lay there for a few minutes, unable to move under all the pain before it finally subsided. When he lifted his head he heard the collection of gasps from his class. Getting to his feet he looked around the class wondrously as they all stared at him in shock. Raising a hand to rub his eye he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses and yet he could see with out having them on, he felt his one short hair flick across his forehead silkily and fall to the base of his neck. He looked down at his being and realised he had grown during that painful flash. He eventually looked up accusingly at Professor Snape who stood their with a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Think again son" He smirked.

* * *

><p>Chapter three! Sorry for the wait!- Brother stole my laptop when he has his own! Ugh sometimes older brothers are so irritating.<p>

I've got a poll on my profile on who Harry will be paired with- please vote on it!

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	4. Daddy?

He couldn't look away from his reflection. Harry had fled from his Potions class and ran in the first direction he saw, towards the black lake. He sat against his usual tree and stared into the water in front of him, looking at his reflection. He ran a hand across his defined cheek and looked at the sprinkling of his mothers freckles on them in his watery reflection. Eventually he just couldn't force himself to look anymore and sat back against the tree, pulling his knees up to his chest, folding his arms on top of them and burying his head in his arms. The silent crunching of leaves got louder as a figure ran out of the clearing behind him, soon followed by another larger one. Harry silently crawled around the base of the tree to watch the two figures who finally stepped into the light. Harry bit back a gasp, Lucius Malfoy was standing powerfully across from his son, Draco. The silver snake at the top of Lucius' cane was covered in blood, fresh and dried. Draco was a sight, he had a river of blood falling down the side of his face, his tears mixing with the blood, his white blonde hair was staining red by the blood and his arm looked splinched.

"Draco. Are you going to tell me the truth now?" Lucius snapped glaring at his son.

"I-I told y-you everything I-I know!" Draco stammered, his eyes darting around trying to find an escape.

"You're lying." Lucius stated angrily, drawing his wand. "Crucio!"

Harry watched stricken as Draco fell to the floor writhing in unbearable pain which Harry has gone through himself. He felt sick to the core when he saw Lucius smiling at his son's pain and suffering before lifting the curse. Draco wanted to badly to curl into a ball, and cry until the pain went away but he knew that his father would kill him otherwise, so he shakily stood to his feet, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Now Draco. I am going to give you one last chance" Lucius spat wielding his wand threateningly.

"I promise he never showed up for Potions! I swear!" Draco cried desperately, a few tears escaping. "P-Potter never showed up"

Seeing that Lucius was raising his wand, Harry snapped a twig loudly and watched as Lucius dropped his arm and spun around worriedly. He turned back to his son and pressed the wand to Draco's neck.

"I'll. Be. Back and. You. Will. Tell. Me. the_ truth_" Lucius threatened before disappearing into the forbidden forest.

Draco let out a choked and painful sob before collapsing to the ground. Harry quickly jumped up, seeing the blonde falling and caught the boy before he hit the floor. Draco's eyes snapped up to meet his own and watched as the blonde's eyes widen in shock.

"You're safe Draco" Harry whispered. "You're safe."

"Harry…?" Draco croaked unbelievingly before his eyes rolled back and he slumped unconsciously into Harry's arms.

Harry felt his own eyes burn with tears but tried, and failed, to forced them back in as they started falling down his cheeks. He lifted the blondes matted hair to find a open jagged gash along his hair line and gasped in horror. Wiping his cheeks angrily to rid the tears, he lifted Draco up as more tears rolled down his cheeks to replace the others and started running back to the infirmary. He ran through the court yard, he knew that everyone had froze and were watching him but he didn't care and kept on running, he shoved past more than twenty people in his haze and got to the infirmary in less than five minutes.

"Madame Pomphrey!" He called hoarsely.

"I'm coming, I'm com-Oh my! What happened to him?" The Medi-witch screamed.

"Please help him! Please!" Harry begged.

"Put him on the bed" Madame Pomphrey instructed before talking to another medi-witch. "Call Severus"

"Oh Merlin" Harry whispered. "Draco! Please help him! … Please … help…"

Madame Pomphrey screamed in shock again as Harry fainted after placing Draco on the bed. She ran over and propped him slightly before getting the stretcher to carry him to the bed next to Draco's and drawing one curtain around both of the beds. She looked at the boy who fainted, wondering slightly who it was. She was just about to give him a check up before Severus walked into the secluded beds and looked at the witch.

"What is it Poppy?" He asked.

"This boy, he ran in here carrying Mr Malfoy, begging that someone help him and you can see why" Madam Pomphrey explained.

Severus looked at Draco and gasped in horror at the state his Godson was in. He briskly walked over to him and brushed his hair back to reveal the gaping gash along his hairline and sucked in a breath before turning back to Poppy.

"Which boy?" Snape asked.

"This one" She said stepping back to reveal Harry unconscious on the medical bed. "I've never seen this boy in the school before though"

"No!" Snape gasped running over and looking at Harry. "What happened to him?"

"He fell unconscious after bringing Draco in, probably from the whole shock of it all" Poppy told him. "You know who he is Severus?"

"H-he's…" Snape whispered running a hand through the boy's hair, looking at Poppy. "He's-"

Snape stopped in his sentence as he felt a hand clutch against his robes almost desperately. He looked down to see Harry barely away and clutching his robes for dear life as he slowly slid his eyes to meet Snape's.

"Daddy?" He whispered before falling unconscious again.

* * *

><p>Here's the fourth chapter! I figured that as I made you wait I would give you two chapters in one update!<p>

Remember to vote on my poll please!

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	5. Travel Tempore

Poppy Pomphrey couldn't believe what she had just heard. That boy…was Snape's son. She watched a tear escape from the Potion's Master's eye, roll down his cheek before falling onto the boy's forehead. She reeled back and gasped, catching the attention of the Professor who looked at her pointedly.

"Harry!" She gasped in realisation.

"Yes" Snape whispered looking back down at the boy. "I was shocked also"

"But how?" She asked.

"Undetectable glamour charm" Snape answered. "Still has her eyes though"

"He'll be ok Severus" Poppy told the Professor.

"I hope" Snape whispered.

"What's his true identity then?" She asked curiously.

"Hydrus Severus Orion Snape," He told her, a rare but small smile playing on his lips. "My son"

"I promise you Severus" The Medi-witch smiled warmly. "Give it a few hours and he'll be up and running again"

"Thank you Poppy" Snape said to the retreating healer.

He didn't wake up in a few hours, or days for that matter. It had been five days since the incident and Harry was still unconscious on the infirmary crib next to Draco's. Draco himself had waken up the day after the incident, he was still under watch and wasn't aloud to leave the infirmary. Every day the Potions Master came to the infirmary to check on both boys before and after lessons but neither Professor or student felt the same while the other boy still remained unconscious.

"Draco what happened?" Professor Snape finally asked after casting a silencing charm.

"My f-father" Draco whispered. "He managed to get into the school"

"How?" Snape hissed.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say." Draco croaked, staring out the window ahead from him. "He was demanding to know what happened to Harry in Potions and kept on beating me until I told him"

"Did you tell him?" Snape asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I l-lied to him, I told him that Harry never showed up" Draco dropped to a whisper again wiping his tears away.

"Why did you lie for him?" The Professor asked raising is voice in shock. "You could've been killed"

"He almost did kill me" Draco whispered. "I wanted to protect him, okay! I don't want my father to get him, to take him to the Dark Lord! I don't want to see him get hurt, much help that did"

"Lucius almost killed you?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, almost but their was a twig snap and he fled, I'm guessing the person who snapped the twig was Harry" Draco whispered.

"What time did he show up Draco?" Snape asked. "And where?"

"Two thirty five, between fourth and fifth lesson in the forbidden forest" Draco told him. "Is Harry going to be ok?"

"His name's not Harry anymore, it's Hydrus… and I really hope so Draco" Snape said before leaving the infirmary.

Walking from the infirmary, the Potions Professor walked down to his quarters in the dungeons and up to his study. Sitting at his desk and rifling through his draws and shelves he finally pulled out an old dusty book and slammed in down in front of him, flicking through the pages until landing on the correct one.

"Travel tempore" He smiled to himself. "Travel tempore ei cantah….ugh twelve years since I cast this spell"

He hadn't realised he had not finished casting the spell before speaking his thoughts quietly. His wand sent out a beam of purple light that began to surround him, he hadn't realised until he was engulfed and thrown back and landing in his chair again. He panicked and started darting his eyes around the room to take in his surroundings.

"What have I done?" He gasped realising his mistake.

"Severus?" a voice came from the fire.

Severus spun around to see a slightly younger Dumbledore fire calling him through the fireplace. He quickly straightened his robes out and walked to the fireplace.

"Yes Albus?" He asked.

"It is your responsibility to check on Harry for me if you will, I am out of the country and I need you to do it" Dumbledore said hopefully, expecting the Potions Master to refuse.

"Of course" Snape smiled.

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore said bewilderedly, ending the firecall.

Exiting the room, Snape changed into a fresh set of clothes before apparating to Privet Drive, Surrey. Scanning the area, he began walking down the road, scoffing silently at the duplicated houses until he finally reached a house with the number four on the front. He stalked up the pathway and rapped violently on the door until a large, fat chubby man with a bristled moustache appeared scowling, who he then recognised as Vernon Dursley.

"_What_ do you want?" The man snarled.

"If I were you Dursley, thankful that I aren't, I would let me in" Snape snapped pushing past the guy.

"Who do you think you are!" A female shrieked.

Snape slowly turned around to see a tall thin woman clutching an _obese_ child who was almost the image of Vernon Dursley, he could only recognise them as Petunia and Dudley Durley.

"Snape?" Petunia gasped.

"Good to see you remember me, _Tuney"_ Snape spat.

"What do you think you're doing here! I thought I'd seen the last of you as I had Lily!" Petunia screamed.

"I always knew you hated Lily but I never realised just how much until now" Snape said dangerously calm.

"Get out of my house" She snipped, tight-lipped.

"Not with out my son" The Potions Master growled. "Where's Harry?"

"In his room" Vernon smirked.

Snape went to go up the stairs but felt a tug on his robes, he looked down to see Dudley Dursley there shaking his head and pointing to the cupboard under the stairs. Shooting a confused and threatening glare at the pair he followed the five year old to the cupboard and unlocked the door. As he opened it a crack he was met by a heartbreaking cry.

"No! Uncle Vernon!" A young voice sobbed. "I'm sorry! I wont do it again just please don't hurt me!"

Snape flung the door open and ducked his head inside. Inside there was a camping bed with barely a mattress, a blanket and not even a pillow, propped up on the bed was a four year old Harry. The boy held his hand over his eye but Snape wasn't worried about that at the moment, all he could register was the amount of wounds he had obtained on his body, the cuts and bruises scarring his skin, the happy green eyes he usually saw were filled with fear and pain.

"Y-you're not U-Uncle Vernon" Harry stammered, almost in relief.

"No Harry, I'm not" Snape answered, smiling at the boy.

"Who are you then?" The young boy asked.

"I'm your dad" The man smiled warmly.

Without warning, Harry flung himself and the Potions Master and hugged him. His small, thin arms wound their way round his neck and clinged onto his robes tight, before pressing his small face against Snape's shoulder. Snape slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead, whispering the simple spell the take off the glamour charm, letting the boys glasses fall onto the bed he lifted the boy up and carried him out of the cupboard and towards the front door where Petunia and Vernon were standing there horror-stricken. He shoved past them both, purposely elbowing Vernon in his overly too large beer belly and out towards the front gate where he turned to face them with a sinister grim.

"You're gonna pay" He whispered threateningly before apparating with a crack to Dumbledore's study.

* * *

><p>Chapter five! Sorry its a bit short but I'm watching all the Harry Potter films before friday (when i'm seeing Harry Potter 5 minutes after school [takes me 15 minutes to walk to the bloody movies!])<p>

Remember guys! Please vote on my poll! I need your intake please!

I am than ful for every one of your reviews they make me smile! :D

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	6. I promise

Snape landed in that of Prince Manor, when apparating he knew he couldn't take the boy back to Hogwarts or Spinners End so he settled for his manor. He took a breath before looking down at the boy in his arms. Harry had undergo the changes back into his supposed appearance and looked back up at the man with large sparkling emerald eyes. His hair had grown out of its unruly mess and now fell silkily around the base of his neck with a small flicked fringe across his forehead, his cheeks toned slightly but kept the five year old puppy fat, the only other thing that changed was the fact that a sprinkling of Lily's freckles had appeared on the bridge of the boy's nose, his eyes, nose and height stayed the same as before.

"D-Daddy?" The small boy whispered tiredly. "What was that?"

"I'll explain in the morning" Snape replied. "Now, I believe, it is time to go to bed"

Snape walked up the grand staircase and down a long hallway before arriving outside a emerald door, he pushed it open and felt a smile tug his lips as he scanned his old childhood room. He walked over to the bed and placed his son, already sleeping, onto the bed. He whispered a spell and the boys clothes turned into pyjamas before pulling the silk sheets over the boy and hesitantly kissing the boy on the head before fleeing the room and going downstairs. He sat in the large chair by the fire and stared into the dying flames, lost in though about what to do about his son, eventually his eyes felt heavy and sleep overpowered him as he fell asleep in the chair. It wasn't too long until morning and the five year old running down the stairs and jumping on him.

"Daddy! Wake up! It morning!" The boy pouted.

"Merlin's beard Hydrus," Snape yawned looking at the boy. "Do you always wake up this early?"

"Yes" Hydrus nodded. "I have to!"

"Why's that then?" Snape asked, intrigued now.

"I have to make bweakfast for Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia" Hydrus whispered sadly.

"Not anymore" Snape told him seriously but with a small smile.

"Daddy?" Hydrus asked. "Why did Uncle and Auntie and Dudley call me Hawy?"

"Well-" Snape was beginning to say before it struck him. "Wait. Shouldn't you be asking why I'm calling you Hyrdus?"

"Nuh uh! My name is Hydwus, mummy told me it was in a dweam!" Hydrus beamed up at him, his big green eyes sparkling.

"Well Hydrus, why don't we go and see Mr Dumbledore?" Snape smiled.

Whispering a spell to freshen both of them up, Snape apparated to the grounds outside of Hogwarts clutching tight to Hydrus who was shivering. He briskly walked into the school and up to the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore sat, reading one of his many books. Looking up, Dumbledore smiled at Snape almost proud in away and placed his book down and stood walking around his desk.

"Severus!" Dumbledore boomed happily. "You went then!"

"I knew you weren't out of the country" Snape muttered angrily. "Why did you send me to check on him!"

"I was hoping that you would do what you did!" Dumbledore smiled happily.

"Wow" Hydrus whispered. "Is he Santa?"

"No little Hydrus" Dumbledore chuckled. "I am not Santa Claus, but I can make any of your dreams come true"

"Wow" Hyrdrus muttered.

"Albus" Severus growled. "How did you know?"

"Lily told me before she went into hiding with James and Hyrdus" Dumbledore smiled.

"Why did you leave him with those…those…muggles!" Snape demanded.

"I had no other choice Severus, I deeply apologise but you two are reunited now and you can be a family again" Dumbledore apologised.

Snape curtly nodded at the Headmaster then briskly left the room, not wanting to say anything else on the matter. He was just walking to his private quarters when his being filled with dread. The students were at the school. He turned himself around and walked to his potions classroom receiving a confused stare from Hydrus in his arms.

"Where we going Daddy?" The five year old asked.

"Daddy has to go teach his class" Snape replied.

"Awe we at school?" Hydrus gasped in wonder.

"Correct" Snape smiled.

Snape walked into his potions classroom, slamming the door open on the way in causing all his students to jump and Hydrus to giggle. He inwardly groaned when he saw that Nymphadora Tonks was at the school for _another _year and was sitting at the front of his classroom sporting florescent pink hair and bright blue eyes. He continued walking to the front of his classroom ignoring the whisper outbreak behind him.

"Silence" He bellowed, causing the class to fall into silence. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."

"Sir" A familiar voice called.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for speaking out of line in my classroom, Tonks" Snape snapped. "What is it?"

"I've not got my equipment and Professor Sprout has given me a note to give to you" Nymphadora Tonks smirked holding out the folded parchment.

Snape strode over after placing Hydrus down on his chair and snatched the parchment out of the young woman's hands, sending her a glare before proceeding to read it.

_Professor Snape._

_I have confiscated Nymphadora's potions equipment and books for extreme misbehaviour with them. It would be most best to excuse her from the practical's in the lesson and give her a job which she cannot screw up or misbehave in._

_Professor Sprout. _

"Very well then Tonks." Snape scowled. "You are to take Hydrus outside of the castle and into the grounds to keep him out of way of any danger inside the castle while lessons are in progress do I make myself clear?"

"Who is Hydrus?" Tonks asked.

"Me!" Hydrus giggled raising his hand, causing the girls to aww over him.

"Very well Sir" Tonks smirked going over to Hydrus and picking him up.

Hydrus was running his hands through Tonks' long florescent pink hair as she carried him on her hip towards the courtyard where she sat down against a tree with him on her lap. Smiling at the boy she reached into her pocket and pulled out a liquorice wand from Honeydukes and offered it to the five year old.

"Tank you" Hydrus replied after taking a bite.

"You're welcome" She smiled. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks,"

"I'm" Hydrus began to say before swallowing. "I'm Hydrus Snape!"

"Did you say Hydrus _Snape_?" The Hufflepuff asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Uh huh!" Hydrus giggled.

"Wow" Tonks whispered.

"Nynfa…uh…Ninfadoorraa?" Hydrus said trying to pronounce her name. "Where awe we?"

"We are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Tonks giggled. "A magic school!"

"SHHH!" Hydrus gasped putting his hands over her mouth. "Don't say that word! It a bad word!"

"What magic-?"

"SHHHH!" Hydrus shushed, tears forming in his large round emerald eyes. "Uncle Vernon will here! I don't want you to be thwown inta the cupboard!"

"Hey hey hey" Tonks whispered, enveloping the boy into a warm hug. "Its ok, magic isn't a bad word, it's a special word! Your Uncle Vernon is just jealous because he is a muggle am I right?"

"Daddy did call them muggles" Hydrus replied quietly.

"See! He was just jealous that you are more special than him" Tonks smiled hugging him again. "Now will you say magic for me?"

"M-m-maa- what if Uncle Vernon hears?" Hydrus asked sadly.

"He wont I promise" Tonks smiled.

"M…aa…jj…-" Hydrus drawled out slowly before looking around incase he'd been caught. "Uncle Vernon will hear! I know!"

Sighing, Tonks racked her brain trying to think of a method to get the five year old to say the spell when suddenly it hit her. With a devilish smile, Tonks began to run her fingers over Hydrus' stomach causing the other boy to squeal with laugher. She carried on tickling him and even blew a raspberry on his stomach which caused him to giggle even louder. Neither of them noticed the Potions Master watching them from the window opposite his ingredients cupboard with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone!<p>

I do apologise for my absence, I went to go see Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part Two with my best friend and with my brothers after that and so I have been remarkably busy :D

Yes so, I do apologise for the last chapter, it was a fairly bit rushed and I promise thee that I shall re write and upload a new and better version.

This chapter at the moment I would say is my favourite because I do really love Tonks (she reminds me of myself as I'm always dying my hair- its bluey green atm) and as I know there is a thirteen year age difference between Remus and her I thought that I might as well just put her in school and yes she will play a big part in this :)

I apologise for updating and getting all your hopes up! but I wanted to tweak what year Tonks was in and I have changed it to third year so she can spend more time as a student in the story!

Please Review, I love reading every single one even the flames because they help me improve my work! Please review and vote on the poll in my profile please! just one thing I beg please! Can you give a real review please and not just comment saying 'update soon.' or 'cool' because I do try my best and I try to update as soon as possible and I would like to know your real thoughts on the story to help me improve it

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
><strong>__**The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.**_

_**~J.H**_


	7. Bloody Hell

It didn't take long for the rumour to break out about Hydrus and like always it had become almost like a game of Chinese whispers- changing every time it reached a new person. By the time for dinner not one student did not know the rumour and were buzzing as they filled the great hall. Seeing Dumbledore with an expressionless face at the podium caused the students to fall into silence as they sat at their respected tables with the rest of their houses as the whole school seated themselves. The whole school was seated but not one student dared to talk, mostly because of the sombre look on the Headmaster's face as he scanned the students in the hall, all of which were holding their breaths until he broke into a large smile, reassuring all of them.

"Good evening!" He welcomed. "Before we start the feast this evening I would like to bring up a matter of which you all need to know about. As you all know Professor Snape wasn't in yesterday because he came up some personal matters of which I have heard rumours spreading about this morning. I would like to end those of now. Professor Snape has allowed me to tell you that he has a new arrival in his new found family and I would like to introduce little Hydrus Snape." Whispers broke out across the room as Snape entered through the side door holding Hydrus. "He will be staying here at Hogwarts with his father and I trust that you all will be welcoming and kind to him."

No one in the hall dared to speak as they saw Hydrus hop out of Snape's lap irritably and look at the mass of students in the hall in front of him while sucking on his thumb worriedly, he continued scanning the hall until his emerald eyes fell on the Hufflepuff table and focused on the long florescent pink hair near the back of the hall. His wide eyes filled with joy as he eventually broke the silence.

"NINFADOOORAA!" He screamed happily running as fast as he could towards the girl as she picked him up and hugged him causing nearly the whole hall to smile.

"Take example of Nymphadora Tonks, well done- ten points to Hufflepuff" Dumbledore announced with a proud smile. "Now let the feast begin!"

Hydrus watched in awe as food appeared on the table as Dumbledore waved his arm and he shifted on Tonks' lap looking at the food which now laid in the center of the table. Tonks smiled noticing the small boys fascination of the magic- wait, she had an idea.

"How do you think that happened Hydrus?" She whispered in his ear.

"Magic" He whispered with out even realising.

"Good boy" She smiled.

Hydrus looked up at her, his eyes near tears in shock about what he just said but she just shook her head and placed a feather soft kiss on his forehead to calm him down and it worked making the boy smile again happily. She slightly turned her head and was met by the gaze of Professor Snape, who surprisingly looked at her in almost a proud way. She sent him a curt nod which he responded to and then turned back to Hydrus on her lap who was eating apple segments from his small plate which had appeared along with the rest of the food. Tonks smiled at him before taking a bite out of her chicken drumstick not noticing her hair turn orange until hearing a gasp from Hydrus who was looking at her with fascination.

"Ninfadoooraa! You hair change cowor!" He gasped with a mouthful of apple.

"And my eyes" She smiled closing her eyes and willing for them to turn pink as she opened them again and causing Hydrus to gasp.

"Wow" Hydrus gasped before his face screwed up with concentration. "Is mine?"

Tonks could feel a giggle rising up her throat but couldn't stop it in time as she started giggling with laugher, Hydrus didn't take no notice though- his face was still screwed up in concentration trying to cause his hair to change colour also. She could sense her hair and eye colour change from the amount of emotions she was letting off and didn't take no notice until a familiar Gryffindor flopped down onto the bench next to her with a smile on his face.

"Tonks, dude, what's got you so emotional?" the boy asked with a cocky grin.

"Shut up Charlie" She laughed smacking his arm lightly.

Charlie Weasley, fourth year, sat next to Tonks grinning happily at his friend giggling to herself. Shaking his head he finally noticed the tuff of black hair resting against Tonks' chest and eventually recognised the child as Hydrus Snape, he saw the look of pure concentration on the five year old's face and started chuckling to himself silently. Tonks started grinning and wiping the tears, caused by her giggle fit, out her eyes before noticing Hydrus on her lap, his hair was slowly changing to an emerald green at the roots.

"Bloody hell" She heard Charlie whisper beside her.

"Is it working?" Hydrus asked opening his eyes which were now a brilliant blue.

"Merlin's beard" Tonks whispered with a smile. "You're a metamorphosis!"

"Huh?" The small boy asked in an confused manor.

"It means your like me! You can change your appearance!" Tonks smiled.

"Weally?" Hydrus smiled giggling happily.

None of the three noticed a figure making its way up to the Hufflepuff table until a shadow loomed over them. The two students almost started cowering until Hydrus' face lit up and his hands were reaching over Tonks' shoulders greedily.

"Daddy!" Hydrus squealed as Snape picked him up and held him on his hip.

"Yes I'm here Hydrus" Snape said giving him a smile. "Good evening Weasley, Tonks"

"Good evening Professor" The two chorused.

"Was what I was seeing over here real or just a prank?" He asked them seriously.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hydrus giggled. "I'm a…a….met…meta…moor…fa…I'm like Ninfadoooraa!"

"Really now?" Severus pondered turning his gaze to an almost sheepish Tonks.

"Yes sir" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Come with me Tonks" Severus told her about to walk away before noticing Charlie looking frightful. "Don't screw up in potions tomorrow Weasley"

"Yes sir" the boy sighed before returning back to his own table.

Tonks stood from the table and started to follow the Professor, the both came to a halt when Hydrus started squirming and reaching for Tonks until Snape eventually handed him to her causing the hall to fall into silence. Tonks turned her head slightly towards the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with Charlie who was shooting her a questioning glance, she only shrugged and stuck her tongue out before following the Potions Master down the hall. He guided her into a small room off the side of his private quarters and ushered her in.

"Uh…sir? Why have you brought me here?" Tonks asked loudly as Snape disappeared towards the bookshelf.

"To show you something Tonks" Snape replied just as easily coming back with a large book, slamming it down unto the table in the far corner and beckoning her over.

"And what would that b-"

"If you are able to be quiet for more than a second Tonks that I will tell you" Snape snapped stunning the girl into silence. "Yourself and Hydrus are related"

"What?" The girl gasped looking at the book, opened at the family tree of themselves. "How? Where?"

"You are half siblings" Snape stated pointed to the tree. "You're mother was not able to bear children and desperately wanted a child, so Lily being the generous and giving person she was bore the child for your mother- that child was you."

"Lily is my mother?" Tonks gasped looking down at the proof on the parchment.

"Your biological mother, yes, she got very attached to you while she was carrying you- the original person to name you Nymphadora I might add, she was nearly heartbroken having to give you away but she knew she had to" Snape explained.

"I confoosed" Hydrus mumbled.

"I'm your sister Hydro" Tonks giggled. "I'm your sister"

"Weally?" Hydrus gasped happily tuning to his daddy who nodded. "Yay! I have a sistwer!"

"Yes son, you do but she isn't my daughter" Snape told him. "So she isn't going to call me Daddy"

"Okay Daddy" Hydrus beamed before his face broke out into a yawn.

"Time for bed I think" Snape stated taking the boy in his arms.

"But Daddy…I'm not sl…eepy" Hydrus yawned before slowly falling asleep with his head on Snape's shoulder.

Snape nodded his head curtly to the bright haired third year before disappearing with a swish of his robes into his private quarters with Hydrus. Taking a deep breath Tonks stepped outside the room and continued to walk up to one of the deserted unused towers where she was met by Charlie Weasley, Zakk Nagal and Desdemona Hummings. Taking in her surprised appearance of sky blue hair and golden eyes they all pounced asking as many questions as they could before she silenced them.

"SHUT IT!" She screamed stunning them all into silence. "Now one at a bloody time!"

"Where did you go with Snape?" Zakk- her fellow Hufflepuff- asked curiously.

"He took me to the family tree room to show me something" She answered.

"Show you what?" Desdemona, her only Slytherin Friend, asked.

"My family tree" Tonks replied.

"What about it, Ninfadoooraa" Charlie questioned, imitating how Hydrus said her name, causing her hair and eyes to burn red as she turned towards him.

"THAT MY MOTHER ISNT ACTUALLY MY MOTHER, CHARLES. THAT I WAS THE DAUGHTER OF LILY EVANS NOT ANDROMEA TONKS!" Tonks shouted angrily turning on her heel and storming out of the secluded spot and back to her common room.

The other three took that as their queue to leave and did so, Charlie's face was burning red with embarrassment while Desdemona was snickering nastily at him. Neither one noticed the concerned look on the remaining Hufflepuff's face as he took off towards his common room. Upon entering the room Zakk took notice of ho sombre the mood was, looking around he noticed that everyone's attention was that on the staircase to the boys dormitories. He shook his head and then made a start towards his dorm room where he noticed the bundle of quilts on his bed, with a tanned leg donned with a black Doc Martin and yellow and black striped sock hanging out.

"Hey Tonks" He whispered. "Its ok, its just me and you no one else is here"

"Zakk" She croaked looking up and into his eyes, showing her new appearance of sad grey eyes and long black hair. "I'm sorry"

"Hey now" Zakk frowned walking over to the bed and sitting cross-legged across from her. "You don't need to apologise, you did nothing wrong"

"I did" She replied. "I yelled at Charlie and-"

"Nothing wrong" He repeated. "You needed to get it off your chest"

"I just can't believe my mother has been lying to me for all these years" Tonks whispered.

"Come here" Zakk sighed sadly opening his arms.

Tonks did all but leap forward into them, she clutched onto his robes and cried into his chest as he slipped his arms around her and enveloped her into a comforting hug. Resting his chin upon her sadly coloured hair he released a sad sigh and felt himself get emotional over the subject- Tonks did not deserve this, she would still be Tonks if someone would of at least told her! He hugged her closer as he heard her breaths soften and slow down, as he looked down he noticed her calm, tear stained, sleeping face turn into his chest and broke into a sad smile as he felt his own eyes grow heavy. The boys who shared the dormitory with Zakk entered the room not long after and didn't give the two sleeping forms on the bed a second glance before falling asleep themselves.

* * *

><p>And I'm back with another chapter!<p>

I really do love Tonks she's one of my favourite ever characters (and she totally kicks ass),

Please please PLEASE review with real comments not just update soon or cool because I really do try and your comments help me to improve!I'm wondering whether to give Tonks a relationship or not? And if so with Charlie, Zakk or someone completely different...comment with what you think!

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	8. Boys

"But Daaaaaaddddyyyy" Hydrus whined. "I'm borwed!"

"What do you expect me to do about it Hydrus" Snape sighed putting his book down.

It was a Saturday afternoon and with all the wishing that Snape had done, the boy had finally resorted to whining which of course irritated the Potions Master passionately. Hydrus was laying on the black leather sofa, upside down you could add, staring into the fire- his silky fringe hanging over his head and brushing the Persian rug beneath him. Hydrus turned towards Snape and pouted, changing his hair colour to red in irritation and his eyes to black.

"Okay" Snape stated getting up. "I'll take you to Diagon Alley, go and change your clothes"

As if by magic, how ironic, Hydrus' mood lightened and his hair changed back to black and his eyes back to green as he sped out of the room and into his own to change his clothes. It look Snape a few seconds to regret letting the five year old choose his own clothes but sighed and hoped that he would pick his clothes reasonably well. He was definitely not disappointed when Hydrus came out looking immaculate, he had brushed his hair so it seemed even softer, he wore a emerald button down shirt and skinny black slacks with black shoes and his robe. Snape smiled at his son before holding his hand and guiding him towards the fireplace, taking Hydrus in his arms he flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Severus! What a surprise seeing you here!" A voice rang out not two minutes after they arrived.

Snape slowly turned around and was met by the faces of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa holding her son Draco on her hip as she smiled up at Snape. Both were rather surprised or shocked when they noticed the small boy in Snape's arms who was looking at them confused.

"Hello Narcissa, Lucius" Severus nodded to the two before turning to Draco and smiling. "Hi Draco"

"Hewwow Unca Sev" Draco smiled shyly.

"Daddy, who awe they?" Hydrus asked quietly but loud enough for the Malfoy's to hear.

"Daddy?" Narcissa smiled. "Aw, Severus who knew that you were a daddy? Eh?"

"I didn't even know until about a month ago Cissy" Snape smirked in reply.

Catching the attention of one too many people, the five of them went to The Leaky Cauldron and secured a booth in need of privacy, Narcissa had placed Draco down onto the small bench and Snape, following her lead, placed Hydrus down beside him. The two boys turned red with embarrassment and shyness for a while but eventually Hydrus managed to hold onto his confidence and turned to the platinum headed boy.

"Hewwo!" He smiled.

"Hi" Draco grinned happily.

"What yourw name?" Hydrus asked.

"Oh" Draco said, his smile turning into a frown. "Don't wanna tell you"

"Why?" Hydrus pouted.

"Youw'll laugh like the ofers" Draco whispered.

"I wont!" Hydrus said, holding out his pinky finger. "Pinky pwomise!"

"Ok" Draco replied, his mouth turning into a small smile as he wrapped his pinky around Hydrus'. "Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy"

"Wow!" Hydrus smiled. "That is cool!"

"Really?" Draco gaped at the boy in front of him. "Tank you! What your name?"

"Hydwus Sevwus Owion Snape!" Hydrus boasted before turning red. "Not as cool as youws though"

"I tink bowf our names are cool" Draco smiled.

"Tank you Dwaco" Hydrus smiled.

"Do you want to be friends?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Best fwiends" Hydrus answered giving the boy a hug.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, both Narcissa and Snape were listening into their conversation and smiling at the result of it when something clicked in Narcissa and she turned towards Snape.

"Severus, something has been gnawing at me over Hydrus" She said quietly so the two boys didn't hear her.

"And what would that be Narcissa?" Snape asked curiously.

"He is five years old and I can tell but why does he seem to act like a two year old?" She asked.

"I have taken him to Poppy because of that subject already Narcissa" Snape replied. "She says it was because of some psychological effects, he was abused by the muggles he was left with when his mother died, and so when I came back into his life he wanted to believe that his past had never happened while still trying to gain trust from myself and the others so he acts more like a two year old than a five year old yes but he is growing more confident each day"

"That poor boy" Narcissa whispered glancing over at the two boys. "Merlin knows what he's been through"

When arriving back to Hogwarts, Snape was relieved that he still had his hearing intact as Hydrus would not stop talking about his new best friend Draco. Just as he got himself relaxed on his arm chair someone began banging down the door and Snape growled angrily as he got back up and strode over flinging the door open to reveal Charlie, Zakk, Desdemona and Tonks, all equipped with sheepish innocent looking grins.

"Hey Sevvy is Hydro here?" Charlie smirked.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Weasley. you will do well to show some respect" Snape snapped angrily a second before Hydrus bounded out and launched himself into Tonks' arms.

"Tunks!" Hydrus squealed causing Zakk and Desdemona to snigger.

"Hey Hydro" Tonks smiled before shooting a dangerous glare at her two friends. "Ready to go?"

"Where," Snape asked. "Are you going to take him?"

"To Honeydukes sir," Tonks shrugged. "No where special"

"Very well" Snape nodded. "Get him back by six"

Curtly nodding at her professor, Tonks started walking down the corridor holding Hydrus' hand as he began to skip excitedly. She could feel her lips turning up into a smile as Hydrus began to hum along to a tune which seemed to change every time he repeated it, looking up she locked eyes with Zakk who offered here a friendly smile and a wink as he began chuckling and skipping after the small boy. Feeling her cheeks burn she looked down before looking up again and locking eyes with Charlie Weasley who rolled his eyes towards Desdemona, who was off flirting with his older brother, and pulled a disgusted silly face sending Tonks into giggles as she averted her gaze back to Hydrus again, who was now squealing as he received a piggy-back ride from Zakk.

"Wow." Was all that Hydrus could whisper when they arrived at Hogsmede.

"Yep" Zakk grinned. "Wow."

"Where do you want to go first little man?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Hm…" Hydrus thought aloud before squealing. "Shrieking Shack! Shrieking Shack!"

The two students were going to ask how he knew of the Shrieking Shack but their silent question was answered by the small boy clapping his hands and pointing towards a sign post which had an arrow to the Shrieking Shack. Putting the boy down, Zakk began walking after Hydrus with a smile on his face next to Tonks who was strolling in between the two boys as they left Desdemona flirting with a Ravenclaw back in Hogsmede. Hearing a chuckle from Zakk and Tonks, Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and followed their line of sight towards Hydrus who was toddling ahead with a head of bright purple and yellow hair.

"Merlin's Beard" Charlie chuckled.

"Got that right" Zakk laughed.

"Oh Hydro" Tonks whispered amusedly as her hair matched Hydrus'.

Sniggering as he saw his best friend, Zakk went up behind Tonks and ducked underneath her legs and lifted her onto his shoulders with a shriek from the girl herself as she grabbed onto his hair. Zakk winced at the pain but chuckled anyway and started running up to catch up with Hydrus leaving Charlie behind, Tonks' hair changing to bright orange as she gripped Zakk's hair for dear life. Charlie stopped walking and watched the two Hufflepuffs ahead of him feeling a pang of something in his gut as he saw them laughing together. He felt his hands clench with anger seeing them so happy together and tried to unclench them but they stayed there, he looked away slightly when he felt the familiar burn of tears from his eyes. Just about to turn back, Charlie felt a tug on his jeans and looked down to see Hydrus looking up at him confused and hurtfully.

"Where you going Charwie? Shrieking Shack is this way" Hydrus asked with a pout as his hair turned back to black and his eyes back to emerald green.

"Oh…um…" Charlie drawled trying to think of an excuse not to hurt the boy. "I though I had dropped something but I guess I was wrong eh?"

"Okay!" Hydrus beamed taking Charlie's hand. "Come on!"

Smiling down at the small boy, Charlie began to walk quicker to match Hydrus' running speed as they caught up to the others- then he didn't dare look at either of them in the eye and instead walked ahead with Hydrus until they got some unwanted visitors by the fence to the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh look what we have here boys" A cynical voice spat out.

"Get out of here" Charlie growled.

"Or what?" The voice laughed viciously. "What you going to do Weasley?"

"Go 'way!" Hydrus pouted spinning around trying to find the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Where's your little friend Weasley?" The voice asked getting louder. "The Hufflepuff"

"Hydrus! Charlie! Where are you guys?" Tonks' voice rang out as she appeared on Zakk's back as he ran into the clearing. "Never mind…"

"Look at that Weasley" A figure came out of the trees sniggered with another five figures behind him. "She's found someone new"

"Shut up" Charlie growled. "Shut up Reuben"

Hydrus nervously took a step behind Charlie as Reuben appeared from the shadows with his group of friends. Reuben was one of those people who loved to make people miserable and who always got his way no matter what, those were just some of the reasons why he made it into Slytherin house back in first year. Reuben flicked his midnight locks out of his ice blue eyes and glared at Charlie Weasley in front of him. Everyone and anyone at the school knew how much the two boys hated each other, no one knew the real reason for this ever lingering hatred other than the two boys themselves but they would always think of different reasons why.

"Callix" Tonks spat, jumping off Zakk's back and storming over to the two boys. "Get out of here"

"And why should I Nymphadora?" Reuben Callix smirked looking the girl up and down.

"I can show you why" Tonks snapped, her hair and eyes burning red as she fumbled to get her wand out of her jeans and point it threateningly at Rueben.

"What you going to do?" Rueben laughed cockily before Zakk stood next to Tonks with a mirroring stance and expression.

"Piss off" Zakk snarled and drew back to fire a spell. "STUPEFY!"

The spell shot out of Zakk's wand and hit Reuben square in the chest and sent him flying into a tree where he hit it with an almost sickening crack. Zakk stood ready for a spell to come back at him but it didn't come as Reuben's group all ran cowering into the forest and into the direction Reuben flew. Putting his wand away with a smirk, Zakk turned around only to be hit around the head by Tonks herself who still donned her burning red hair and eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He half yelled, holding his head in pain.

"I can fight my own duels you know!" She snapped flouncing off, followed shortly after by Charlie.

Watching the two of them walk away, Zakk gritted his teeth and kicked a large clump of ice into the trees and ran his hands through his already unruly blonde hair before turning his green eyes onto Hydrus who looked confused on who to go to. Hydrus was sucking his thumb slightly, whipping his head from Zakk to Tonks and Charlie trying to decide who needs him more. Zakk lifted his gaze back to Tonks and Charlie only to see Charlie put his arm around the girl and for her to cuddle into his side irritably, and gritted his teeth turning around ready to storm away until he felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down he saw Hydrus looking up at him with his green eyes sparkling with tears causing the larger boy's anger to dissolve and pulled Hydrus into a hug.

"Oh Hydro," He sighed sadly.

"I don't like it when Tunks' sad" Hydrus blubbered into Zakk's shoulder.

"Nor do I Hydro" Zakk whispered. "Nor do I"

"Why she sad?" Hydrus asked with tears rolling down his face.

"She wanted to fight that boy but I fought him instead because I didn't want her to get hurt" Zakk explained to the boy.

"Why she sad? She should be happy! You pwotected her!" The small boy questioned again.

"Tonks is different to other girls Hydro, you'll learn that when you get older" Zakk chuckled.

Walking over to the two boys, Tonks took a deep breath and started walking to Honeydukes after apologising to Zakk who gave a pointed look to Hydrus. Being only five years old, Hydrus had a tantrum about walking back into Hogsmede and instead took a ride on Zakk's shoulders as he had given Tonks earlier. When getting there though it took no more than five seconds for all three boys to find Honeydukes.

"Boys" Tonks sighed as Charlie and Zakk ran with Hydrus to Honeydukes.

"You love them anyway though" Desdemona stated, appearing next to her looking very flustered.

"Excuse me?" Tonks choked.

"You're going to have to choose between them girl" Desdemona drawled with a shrug before flouncing away.

Tonks froze where she stood, mulling over the words which Desdemona had told her. Was it true that she loved them both? Trying to shake it off she walked into Honeydukes with a fake smile but as soon as Charlie smiled at her before looking away she was pulled back into her thoughts. Charlie Weasley, he had been her friend since she started the school, he was the only person who wouldn't laugh at her ever changing appearances and would say that they were the coolest thing that happened at the school. He was the person who taught her how to properly ride a broom and how to play Quidditch and managed to train her well enough to get a spot on the House Team. He was always there for her. She shook her head and looked around to see Zakk grinning at her mischievously. Spacing off again, Tonks began thinking of what Zakk meant to her. Zakk was her partner in crime, the person who she would always be sat next to when they were being disciplined by their Professors. The person who would let her crawl into his bed when she was sad, angry or alone, who would kill a person just because he made her cry. Zakk was someone who knew all her deepest secrets and regrets, all her strategies for Quidditch and the right way to make her smile. He was her fellow beater in Quidditch, they couldn't be separated.

* * *

><p>There you go people!<p>

Ok so I have set you up from all three different views Zakk's, Charlie's and Tonks. Who should she be with? :D

So to those who have seen Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 [I've seen it four times] what do you think about it? TBH I thought it was a little bit fast tracked but it was still amazing :D

Please please please give me a review on the story to those who have only just started reading! a real review not just someone commenting 'cool' on every chapter (you know who you are).

Hey if anyone can draw the group of them [Tonks, Charlie, Zakk, Desdemona, Hydrus, Draco, [Sev, Reuben?]] PLEASE PM me and I'll send you there profiles! THANK YOU!

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	9. Changing Friend, Changing Dreams

Smiling, Snape watched as Hydrus raced into the Great Hall and straight towards him with a large smile on his face, bending down he readied himself as the boy jumped into his arms and hugged him happily just as Tonks, Charlie and Zakk ran in looking for the small boy. When their eyes found the Potions Master and Hydrus they inwardly sighed in relief before sitting at their tables not noticing the smile on the Professor's face as Hydrus began telling him all about Hogsmede. Zakk sat alone at his table, Tonks had decided that she was still in a bad mood with him and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. He felt the bench beside him arch with a new weight and took no notice of it, believing that it was just another Hufflepuff until he looked up and came face to face with Reuben Callix. The smug Slytherin had his elbow propped on the table and was holding up his head with his clenched fist. His long black hair was falling into his ice blue eyes while he his lips were twisted into a sly and cunning smirk.

"What do you want Callix?" Zakk scowled.

"You were pretty impressive with your attack today Nagal" Reuben smirked.

"You say that like I'm a first year" Zakk muttered angrily. "You're only a year older than me"

"Like Charlie is to Tonks" Reuben pointed out nodding towards the two friends studying.

"Okay. What is it that you want Callix?" Zakk snapped.

"Come with me" Reuben said getting up.

"Why should I?" Zakk sniffed turning his attention elsewhere.

"Oh for fucks sake" Reuben cursed.

Standing from the table and attracting the attention of the four houses and the Head Table, Reuben took hold of Zakk's wrist and led him out of the Great Hall, drawing even more attention to the two of them. Tonks and Charlie had left their books discarded on the table when their attention was drawn to the two boys. Both of the boys rounded the corner out of sight but the entire hall was straining their ears attempting to hear the probable conversation between them both, but of course that silence was broken. Hydrus jumped from Snape's lap and started to slowly walk down between the two centre tables until he came half way between them.

"Zakk?" He whispered before sucking in a big breath. "ZAKK!"

The small boy started running out the doors but was hugely disappointed to be met by an empty corridor. Picking up his pace, Hydrus started to run down the deserted hallway hoping to find the to teens but to much discomfort he couldn't find them took quite a while before Tonks and Charlie had left the hall in pursuit of the boy and eventually found the five year old crying in the disused tower where they had used so many times. He was hunched over on the stairs by the window and tears were rolling down his freckle scattered cheeks. When he heard the footsteps he looked up, straight into his sisters worried gaze.

"Hydro, c'mere" Tonks sighed sadly opening her arms.

"No!" Hydrus sobbed. "If you had sat wif him, he wouldn't haf gone!"

"Hydrus-" Tonks tried to say.

"If you didn't get mad at him, he wouldn't haf gone!" Hydrus shouted angrily. "ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Hydrus ran past the two of them and down the staircase before slamming into Reuben who was listening to the five year old shouting at his sister and friend. Reuben smirked when he became face to face with the boy who still had tears streaming down his face. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a emerald handkerchief and gave it to the small boy who proceeded to wipe his cheeks. Hydrus looked up at the Slytherin boy and proceeded to take a wary step back from the boy who cocked a confused eyebrow at him before giving off a warm smile.

"You ok?" He asked softly, crouching down to the boy's height.

"Uh…huh" Hydrus sniffed. "What you do wif Zakk?"

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to be friends" Reuben told the boy. "Have you got any new friends recently?"

"Yeah!" Hydrus beamed, brightening up. "I gotta best fwiend! His name is cool! Its Dwaco Malfoy"

"Draco?" Reuben smiled. "That's my cousin! He's coming down to see me soon, do you want to come as well?"

"Weally?" Hydrus gasped. "Yes pwease!"

"Hydrus?" A voice floated down the hallway as a shadow appeared walking around the bend.

"Daddy!" Hydrus cried happily running towards the shadow.

Snape rounded the bend of the corridor and was taken by surprise when Hydrus hugged his leg, causing him to abruptly stop before he tripped. Looking down the corridor he noticed Reuben still crouched down on one knee with a small smile on his face as he watched Hydrus. Hearing the Potions Master clear his throat, Reuben rose and started to walk over to the father and son.

"Good evening Professor" Reuben greeted.

"Likewise Mr Callix" Snape replied. "I would advise you to go back to the Slytherin common room before you are caught out of bed…not so fast Mr Weasley"

Charlie stopped in mid-step behind Snape muttering curses while Tonks stood their idly trying to tune out Charlie completely. As Snape turned round to look at them Hydrus had kept his eyes on Reuben, noticing how his gaze softened when he looked at Charlie and Tonks- something unnoticeable unless you actually look for it.

"Fifty Points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for being out of bed after curfew" Snape drawled turning around. "Come on Hydrus, Mr Callix I thought I had told you to go to the Slytherin common room? Hurry along now"

Turning on his heel, Snape picked up Hydrus who waved at Reuben over his father's shoulder as they set off towards their own private quarters. Reuben let his lips turn into a smile as he waved back at the boy, he heard a growl from behind him and his smile turned into a smug smirk as he faced both Tonks and Charlie. Charlie's face was almost as red as his hair and Tonks' hair was blazing red but her eyes were a sad dark blue, both were glaring at the Slytherin in front of them.

"What sad that someone has finally chosen me over you?" Reuben sneered at Tonks angrily. "Now you know how I felt."

With that the boy turned on his heel, similar to the Potions Master, and stormed down the hall to his common room. The Gryffindor boy had his hands clenched into fists so angrily that the skin on his knuckles was beginning to turn white over the Slytherin's words but Tonks' appearance had changed to long blonde hair and blue eyes with a confused expression. She hadn't understood why the Slytherin spoke right to her at that exact moment but knew their must have been a meaning behind the words due to Charlie's reaction. Both students parted and walked to their respected dormitories meanwhile Hydrus was just falling asleep in his room, he had fallen asleep while being carried by his father not minutes after he had left his friends.

Snape was relieved when he finished patrolling the castle, he had a long day teaching just wanted to go to bed, before retiring to his bed he walked into his son's room and checked on the small boy, who was sound asleep hugging onto a stuffed white dragon with grey eyes. A tired smile found its way onto Snape's face as he quietly closed the door and towards his own room where he changed into his bed clothes and let sleep over take him. He wasn't quite expecting to have a eventful sleep though…

_He could see her walking through the courtyard and felt a smile tug at his lips until _he _came into view beside her. Perfect Potter, always making sure he got everything he wanted like the spoilt little brat he was. Snape could see her turning her head my way and immediately dropped his gaze to the potions book resting on his lap. The Slytherin secretly lifted his gaze back up to her but wished he hadn't as he witnessed her lift up and place a kiss on Potter's lips. Severus felt tears burning in his eyes and snapped his book shut hurriedly shoving it into his bag, picking the messenger bag up and slinging it over his shoulder before making his way inside hopefully before the tears fell. Severus came to a stop when he felt a hand slip into his own and pull him back, the tears began pooling and running down my cheeks as he turned around to face her._

"_Hey Sev!" She said happily before noticing the tears running down her friend's cheeks. "Sev? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Lily" He croaked. "I…I have to go" _

_Severus quickly yanked his hand from her grip and rushed into the school, up to one of the secluded corridors in the castle where he rested himself in a hidden window ledge, letting the tears fall freely as he watched the courtyard silently, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them hard. The boy watched sadly as the tear-blurred view of Lily returning back to James. Biting his lip and sighing sadly he lifting a hand a grasping the necklace he wore around his neck, it was a simple chain with tiny silver snake wrapped around itself on it. Anyone who saw it would think nothing of it really or bully Severus to oblivion but it meant so much to him because it was Lily who gave it to him on his thirteenth birthday. The Slytherin boy was too busy caught up in his memories that he didn't hear footsteps approaching until a large hand clamped onto his shoulder and shoved him off his perch, sending him sprawling on the floor._

"_Look what we have here, its Snivellius" A voice snarled tauntingly._

_Severus slowly looked up to see Sirius Black standing there with a Ravenclaw girl hanging onto his arm and the fat prune Peter Pettigrew giggling to himself by his side. Glaring up at them he began to pick himself up when a great force hit him on my side, taking his breath and making him hit the floor once more holding his side in agony. Looking up Severus saw Sirius placing his foot back onto the floor, confirming his suspicions of him kicking him. _

"_You don't even belong at this school Snapey" Sirius growled. "You're scum, you should be crawling back to you're disgusting mother…oh wait" a cruel smile found its way on Sirius' lips. "…she's dead"_

"_Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Severus snapped feeling the tears starting to run down his cheeks again._

"_What you gonna do Snapey? Drown us in your tears?" Sirius taunted. "You're pathetic"_

_Severus was struggling to get up to confront him when another kick was aimed at the same side causing him to slam back down onto the cold stone floor. He laid there clutching his side which was searing in pain when he heard footsteps tapping their way down the hall until Lily came into sight. She rushed over and helped Severs to sit against the wall, and with out his permission or warning him she lifted his shirt._

"_Lily!" Severus gasped trying to put the shirt down, blushing profusely._

"_I need to check the damage Sev" She said calmly, her cheeks staining pink._

_Severus sighed and knew if they had an argument that she would win so he let her lift the shirt and winced as the shirt, once stuck to his skin, peel off of his side. She hissed sharply and lifted her hands over her mouth in horror as she looked at the Slytherin._

"_Who did this Sev?" She whispered._

"_What does it matter?" Severus sighed painfully._

"_What does it matter?" She screeched. "Your rib has torn out of your skin!"_

_His eyes widened and stared down at his ribcage, blood was still pooling around it and a snapped sharp white bone had torn through the skin and was jarred out at a sickening angle. Severus felt himself feel faint and the bile rise in his throat. Lily looked at him and glistening tears were staining her cheeks when they heard jeers coming up the hall._

"_-you should have seen him Prongs" Sirius' voice floated up the corridor. "He was pathetic!"_

"_I bet he was" James' voice followed. "Where did you say Snape was?"_

"_Just around this corner" Sirius replied. "He should still be lying there from the kicks I aimed at him"_

_Lily stood angrily as the two boys came around the corner laughing at Severus' misfortune and backhanded them both across the cheek. Needless to say they were both too shocked to speak as they held their cheeks painfully. She stood there, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly, with her hand ready to back hand them again as she glared up at them._

"_How dare you" She snarled._

"_Lily?" James choked. "What are you doing?"_

"_Shut up James" She snapped. "How dare you do that to Sev, I hope you get expelled"_

"_Come on Lils its just a bit of harmless joking- its not our fault he takes it in the insulting way" Sirius lied convincingly, but Lily wasn't convinced._

"_That's what you call it huh?" She spat. "If it was just mindless teasing then why did I hear you say that Sev should still be lying here from the kicks you aimed at him?"_

"_Well-"_

"_Also how does mindless teasing cause your victim to end up with a broken ribcage, causing one rib to tear out of the persons skin?"_

_The two Gryffindor boys shot each other a horrified, terrified look as they moved their gaze over to Severus, he couldn't muster the strength to do anything as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, the last thing Severus saw was Lily full of panic running over to him before everything went black. _

Snape woke up gasping for breath as he sat up his bed, he pressed his hand into his face and wiped off the beads of sweat emitting from his forehead. Slowly standing up, Snape walked towards his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, there were tears running down his cheeks and his face had paled quite a few shades. Filling the sink basin up with cold water he cupped his hands and splashed them over his face before clutching the sides of the basin hard again looking at his reflection. Unfortunately for him that wasn't just a horrifying nightmare that came all in one night, it was a sickenly real memory of his time at Hogwarts. He staggered to his son's room, upon entering a figure jumped into his arms and two legs wrapped around his waist.

"Daddy" Hydrus sobbed looking up at his father.

"What's wrong Hydrus?" Snape asked fearfully.

"I was scarwed. I hearwed you scweaming and I was scarwed someone was huwting you" Hydrus cried into Snape's chest.

"Oh Hydrus" Snape whispered. "I just had a bad dream, sorry for waking you"

"Daddy?" Hydrus squeaked.

"Yes?" Snape asked hugging the boy harder.

"Can I sweep wif you tonight?" Hydrus asked hopefully.

"Of course Hydrus" Snape agreed.

Taking the boy back to his room he placed the boy down on his side of his bed before walking to the other side and laying down, just as he was beginning to close his eyes he felt Hydrus curl up against his chest with his head underneath his chin. Snape let a smile grace his face and eventually fell asleep with his cheek laying against the midnight black locks of his son's hair.

* * *

><p>I apologise to the delay, I really do. Just that as it was summer my muse decided to go on vacation :

Yeah so here is my next chapter! I hope its okay- please review your thoughts- including ways to improve it if you could? I love getting reviews so please make my day and send a review please!

_**Happiness is found in even the darkest of places if someone remembers to turn on the light  
>The strongest of us are the ones who can smile in even the darkest of times.<strong>_

_**~J.H**_


	10. Wizards, Witches, Muggles, Squibs

My Purebloods, Half-Bloods, Mudbl-Ahem sorry-Muggleborns, Squibs and Muggles,

The Ultimate Time Has Come.

To Choose Whether Tonks Should Be With Zakk or Charlie.

If Hydrus Should Be In Slytherin/Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. [When Of Age Of Course]

Whether I Should Make Reuben Gay For Zakk or Charlie

Who Hydrus Should Be In A Relationship With [When Of Age Of Course]

You have two days.

Slytherin's Sempra ™


	11. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! :

GAAAAHHH!

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I havent updated this story!

I was busy all summer and my laptop broke so I've lost EVERYTHING.

Once again I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! D':


End file.
